Choice
by FallenFan77
Summary: She had choices, to stay or go, she tells him in one of their heated arguments. Chapter two, Kagome is given an assignment about choices in life in which people have to make. Inu/Kag.
1. Chapter 1

**Choices**

-x-

_-By:FallenFan77_

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone! Again…I'm here with another little one-shot. I hope you like it, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

"There they go again," Sango muttered, frowning a little as her two companions were into another heated battle with each other. Shippo sighed as he watched from feet away from the miko and hanyō, both screaming down each other's throats.

Miroku scratched his head uneasily, not quite understanding how the matter of their midday meal had suddenly taken a turn into them bickering.

"Is this why you brought us lunch, wench? So you can just go back to your own time and take those stupid tests!" Inuyasha had bellowed at the miko. He huffed in annoyance as she stomped her foot on the ground, threw her hands in the air, letting out a heavy sigh.

Her voice increased as she began to rave over his retort at her last discussion with him. Inuyasha could practically hear the impending threat in her voice signifying that she'd 'osuwari' him soon. "That is not why I brought the lunches Inuyasha. I chose to do it because I wanted to."

"Keh! So your choice was to bring us food in return to let me let you go to your time." He snorted in disbelief. His thoughts still contemplated whether she was telling the truth or if this whole gathering was just some way to let her go to her era.

A tic formed in the miko's head, her eyes flared in acrimony, but she kept her irritation intact. Breathing in deeply for at least ten-seconds, Kagome looked at her hanyō companion in the eye.

"At the start of our journey I had the choice to have gone and stayed in my time Inuyasha, but no, **my** choice was to stay here. I had the choice to leave but **my** choice was to stay by your side. The situation with…Kikyo was quite difficult for not only you, but for me too. I had the choice to not return to this era the first time we encountered her but my choice was clear, my choice was made to let you understand that no matter how hard things may be, I would face them."

Kagome panted heavily, but she wasn't quite finished yet, and she stared at his countenance that showed shock. His golden-amber orbs widened at every word she declared.

"They were **my** choices and I do not regret them at all. Like how it was my choice to do a midday meal for you and the others," Kagome noticed the audience behind him, causing her to flush at her earlier out burst.

Inuyasha sighed and gave her a curt nod, and she knew that her choice words had kept him quiet.

_I could've chosen to not fall in love with you, but its too late for that now._ Kagome nodded and looked over to her friends,"Now," she clapped her hands together, drawing their attention,"Is anyone hungry?"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo, including Kirara who mewed as she jumped onto Sango's shoulder, nodded. They turned to set up camp and continued on like the argument hadn't happen. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha staring at her.

"Well, aren't you hungry too?" She asked softly, reaching out to walk him over to the camp that was already set. "Sorry," He muttered. Kagome blinked various times,"Come again?" She questioned.

_"I'm_ sorry." He mumbled under his breath but enough for her to say it. Kagome let out a little giggle,"So now that you lost our little argument, your choice was to say I'm sorry?"

_"I didn't have to say_ it, but I chose to say it." He grumbled. Kagome gripped his hand. "It's okay Inuyasha, I'm sorry for yelling. Let's go eat, I'm starved."

* * *

**Author's Note**

I seriously don't know where this came from, it must be because it's a very gloomy day today. There was a lunar eclipse very early today, around two or three I think, and I was amazed! Anyway, did you like it? Thank you for reading, until then!


	2. Chapter 2

**Choices**

-x-

_-By:FallenFan77_

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone! Here is the second chapter for Choices, I hope you like it. Let me know if you want another chapter, I will think about it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Choices…choices….choices…" She trailed on and on.

Kagome flipped through the pages in her notebook as she tried hastily to find her homework that she was given the day before. After the dispute with the whole "returning back to my time" and the midday meal, Inuyasha had suggested to let her go to her time to do the work she had received.

Choosing not to inquire why he chose for her to leave, Kagome smiled in thanks and jumped into the well before he can even utter a word of protest.

"Ah-ha, here it is," Kagome said to no one in particular when she finally found the page she was looking for. "Choices are hard to make, but even strenous to decide."

The modern day miko let out an exasperated sigh. She wondered on what choices were there to discuss of, there were an abundant of them as her mind sought to find the most obvious over the most difficult.

Kagome then her the small sound of her window opening, then the small yet audible sound of feet touching the floor. Craning her head over her shoulder to glance at the person who had let her return to her time, stood there with his arms crossed and his tetsusaiga wrapped in his obi.

Smiling at the inu hanyō who had not made a comment for her return, which was certainly a rare doing of him not to say, she motioned him forwards with the wave of her hand.

Inuyasha hesitantly took a step toward her but soon enough he found himself standing by her side. His ear flicked at the sound of her speeding heart but he let his thoughts wander off,"What is the work this time? Is it one of those exams again?"

Kagome shook her head, holding up the notebook she had settled on her desk,"No, just another homework assignment, that's all." She smiled as his golden-amber orbs peered over her shoulder to look at the said assignment.

"Keh, it's a stupid question," Inuyasha remarked, turning his head to the side and focused on something rather than her. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, intending on not to respond nor question him.

_It can be__…but there are a lot of things to think about, you can have the choice to go to school or not, or as for his case he can choose to remain a half demon or turn into a full demon. Or…_ Kagome's head snapped up at the thoughts.

There was also the matter of life and death. That was an important matter in his case, wasn't it?

The corner of her lips curved downward, she knew that he had made his choice on the individual subject. Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, her pencil raised upward and she started to write her half a page homework.

Inuyasha stood there watching her, listening to the quick noises that the writing implement she had in her hand sped across and back on the paper. _Life and death, why is the wench writing about that?_ He noticed the title on the sheet of paper.

His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak, as he knew what she was thinking. Yet he should let her in with one crucial fact that he had not dared to tell her, as of now at least. He stood a little closer to her, enough so that she could hear the next few words he needed to inform her.

"I've made my choice, I _always_ return to you don't I?" He questioned her, although he still did not move away from her.

Kagome knew that her whole body froze at his words, including the pencil that was suspended a few centimeters in the air, and her eyes widened in realization. _Does that mean that he__….wants to live?_

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hope you dear readers understand by what I mean with the whole life and death dilemma in this chapter. Thank you SuperMikoFromTheFuture and christina. lee . hightower for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Until then minna-san!


End file.
